


Bonding Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Catherine & Steve 6x03 Saga Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Appreciation/Appreciated, Bonding, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Feeding, General, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Midnight, Mild Sexual Content, Nursery/Baby Room, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Talking, Walking Around The Nursery, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine woke up to a pleasant noise from the nursery, What did she find?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*





	Bonding Time:

*Summary: Catherine woke up to a pleasant noise from the nursery, What did she find?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins-McGarrett was getting used to be a married woman, & a new mother, She always made sure that she was available for anyone, & that is including her ohana, who always made sure that they were there for her. At that particular moment, she is sleeping, while her husband, Commander Steve McGarrett is taking care of their baby daughter, Serenity. She woke up, when she heard pleasant talking in an soothing tone. She smiled, cause she knew it was Steve, He always wants to make sure that he never misses a thing.

 

She made the long way down the nursery, as she was walking, she smiled, cause she heard the handsome brunette making some promises, that he is intending on keeping. "We are gonna go to a lot of Pro Bowl Games, whenever they are in town, Plus, Uncle Danny will make sure that you stay safe, & comfortable during that time", as he was walking up, & down the room. Catherine just smiled, cause she is looking forward to everything, that her little girl will do. It makes her heart swell with happiness, to see her husband, & child together like that, & bonding in the process.

 

As Steve made his way back for the fourth time, He smiled at his wife, & said, "Hey, Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, Babe, It was just that she was hungry, & I knew that you needed the rest, So, I figured that I could handle this feeding," The Seal said, as he flashed his dazzling smile at her. He made sure that he kept up the motion, & the baby was content, just being with her daddy, so Catherine decided to let her be.

 

"You...are...amazing", Catherine said in between kisses, as she smiled at her thoughtful husband, who always puts her needs first, Ever since she came home, & they took their second chance at having a great relationship, & being a family with their daughter. "You do so much for me, & our family, Cath, It's the least I could do", Steve said, as he kept rocking his daughter, til she was asleep completely, & fully.

 

When Steve put Serenity down for the final time, They went to their bedroom, & got themselves settled in bed, "You are so wonderful with her, I think she is the luckiest little girl in the world, Cause you **_will be_** there for her, Even if she falls". The Former Seal said, as he was touched by what his wife had said, "She is gonna be lucky to have you too, Cause she will learn love,  & compassion, Also patience, She will be remarkable because of you", Steve said with conviction. "I love you so much, Sailor", she said, as she leaned to kiss him, They broke the kiss, & he said with a smile of his own, "I love you too", They held each other, as they fell asleep, dreaming of their perfect future together with their daughter.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
